A Rebel's Instinct
Chapter 1: The Empire's Takeover The sound of hooves on diamond thundered throughtout the overworld; the imperial army was attacking the overworld capital, kidnapping children and the elderly, all hiding spots were found, and there was no way out of the prisons. Then, they would capture and enslave the king of the overworld. All oposition was either captured or killed. But before the empire came, one of the king's scouts, and his greatest weapon, Rebelu, saw the empire coming, mounted his hybel, Reiter, and tried to ride his way into the capital to warn the king, but when he finally made it there, he was too late. Pulling the reins and stopping Reiter, Rebelu stared in horror at the destruction that the empire caused. Then Rebelu felt himself being lifted from Reiter by the arms by the empire, and was then seated on a horse with an empty saddle, chained to it, and then, he found himself on an imperial horse with no way off of it. Rebelu was being taken captive by the empire! Rebelu heard an impreial guard say "The hybel's coming with us as well! Hey, that rhymed!". Then, Rebelu had fallen unconsious.... Chapter 2: Imprisonment Rebelu had been unconcious for an entire month by now, And then he finally awoke, on a cold prison cell floor. His vision was blurry, having been asleep for so long. When his vision finally cleared up, a creeper walked up to one of the guards, said "Hello!" and blew up. The explosion had blown up the bars on rebelu's jail cell, allowing him to escape, which he did. He let out all the prisoners except the king, who was dead at the time. However, no matter how hard he looked, he could not find Reiter, or even any hybel or evolved hybel for that matter. Then he was noticed by a guard on his way out and Rebelu atempted to flee the guards, some of which were even on horseback. Then, Rebelu knew that this was no ordinary chase, but one that would test his limits... Chapter 3: Runaway Captive Rebelu had no choice. It was either escape, or die. He knew it. And if he weren't seperated from his hybel companion, It would be easier. The horseback soldiers were gaining on him, but his sheer deternimation allowed him to run faster, even outrunning some of the persuers on horseback. Then, he was out of the desert in which he had been imprisoned. He then picked up a bow, and started shooting at the horses while running from them. It gradually slowed the horses down, and even killed some. Then, he was in the mountains where he was born, and a terrordactyl whose wounds he healed as a kid, attacked Rebelu's pursuers while Rebelu ran from them. Then, after they got past the terrordactyl, more imperial guards on horseback gave chase, but this time the horses were faster than the ones before, and the guards on horseback shot arrows at him, and a guard on horseback hit both his hands with 5 arrows each, slowing him down drasticaly. Rebelu had no choice but to fall into a ravine on puropse and where there was no water. Then, the imperial horseback riders jumped over the ravine. Rebelu thought "Somehow... I got away... but that took up all my energy...". Then, Rebelu Succumbed to his injuries and became unconcious. Chapter 4: Rebel Uprising Rebellu awakened in a hostpital within a fortress, with robotic hands as opposed to the regular hands, and no idea how he managed to end up there? Did imperials capture him again? After all, he did hear the sounds of hooves and horses. After examining the place, he decided to try to find some evidence as to where or what this place must be. Looking out the window, he saw guards, but not imperial guards. An imperial scout came into the fortress, the guards told the scout to halt, and the scout raised his arms in surrender. The guards then took the scout away. Rebelu walked out of the hospital, then a rebel told him "Hey, welcome to the base! Not sure how you got here, but I'm low-ranking, very new here.". Rebelu then heard an alert that imperials were approaching the rebel base. He took out his Diamond Sword, and went to fight the imperials. Just his luck, Imperials on both Horses and Yvescas were there to take the fortress. The imperials rode and atempted to kill rebelu, but he had a diamond sword, and Imperial PFCs only had stone. Rebelu had easilly killed Horseback imperials, but a Yvescaback imperial had snuck up behind him, and threw him up into the air with his yvesca, stayed out of the range of his diamond sword, and used his Yvesca to pound on him just like a cheap boss in a video game stunlocks a player's character! Rebellu gut the idea, and impaled the Yvesca with his diamond sword. He implaed the imperial by accident too, but that was a good thing! Rebelu then said "Minus one imp.", and by imp, he meant imperial. Having taken out a majority of the imperial soldiers attacking, Rebelu found an imperial sargeant with his arms raised in surrender, and Rebelu towered over him, pointed his diamond sword at him, and said "You'd better tell me where the Hybel is, or you can kiss your life goodbye.". The sarge replied "Fort Ultim.". Rebellu, still pointing the blade at the sarge, said "You know what? Just because I don't like you, I'm still going to kill you, absolutley free.". I would describe what happened in this sentence, but it was so obvious anyways. TBC Category:Dialgaofpower's fanfics Category:Fanfictions